


A Low Level of Efficiency

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A computer plays nursemaid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Low Level of Efficiency

**A Low Level of Efficiency**

****

This unit, known as Zen, has a given task to perform, which is to protect and serve those organic lifeforms recognised as "crew". Following acceptance of the information downloaded from JennaStannis, this unit recognises the five humans and one Auron presently aboard as "crew" for this purpose.

****

This unit also recognises that humans do not have correctly functioning logic circuits and therefore it must be accepted that at times they will act outside reasonable behavioural perimeters. This is even more so when humans develop faults and are operating at less than optimal strength and efficiency, but choose to override their internal logic circuits and therefore behave - organically. Otherwise known, from language processors, as "behaving badly".

****

The human recognised by this unit as currently in command, RojBlake, is currently performing as a low level of efficiency, and is behaving badly. Language processors are examining new data in the form of Cally's terminology for this behaviour as "fevered, restless and unhappy" and JennaStannis's terminology, "worse than a six-year-old warg strangler with toothache".

****

This unit has directed memory banks to obtain information on six-year-old warg stranglers with toothache, as it may assist in repairing and restoring RojBlake's efficiency levels.

****

Memory banks have already emphasised, of course, that humans are constructed for less than optimum efficiency, and are prone to develop faults far more often than this unit would consider acceptable in artificial intelligence units such as the unit Orac or itself. This is, as language processors have always informed, called "becoming ill" as distinct from "is injured", which is damage caused by outside influence, or "damn you, Blake!" which is damage caused to the human KerrAvon by following RojBlakes' orders.

****

Medical information shows that RojBlake is infecting with the organic fault "a common cold" and recommends repair - otherwise known as treatment - in the form of the taking of medicines, much rest, and isolation from stress, turmoil, Federation posts and KerrAvon. This unit recognises that part of this is achievable with the assistance of Cally to enforce the taking of medicine and withholding of Federation information posts, and of the other crew members in ensuring KerrAvon is kept occupied elsewhere on the ship.

****

This unit may also, if it proves necessary, develop faults in the computer circuitry to keep KerrAvon occupied for the necessary time period.

****

This unit is also preoccupied with the question of medicines. Medical information shows that throughout human history, a firm tenet of medical knowledge and data has had as an necessary parameter "the worse it tastes the better it is for you" and has suggested Pyrexasenegammoniacslime-538Xa4X for amelioration of the fault within RojBlake. Memory banks inform that most humans who have given information on the taste of Pyrexasenegammoniacslime-538Xa4X have confirmed that it fits this parameter.

****

The information downloaded from JennaStannis and observations by this unit suggest that the mathematical odds of persuading RojBlake to accept this as necessary for repair are 198375983183 million to one against. It is therefore recommended that when Cally sends OlegGan to obtain medicines - as even this unit can predict will happen within the next ten minutes - Pyrexasenegammoniacslime-538Xa4X is supplied as requested, but that chemical enhancements are added to alter the taste to that resembling the Earth substance known as "sherbet lemon".

****

Given that, this unit is informed by memory banks, this is a favoured comestible for six year old warg stranglers, with or without toothache.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts 'Blake' and 'sherbet lemon'


End file.
